Lily Ray
Lily Ray, or simply Ray for short, is a Blizzarian and a member of the Blackburn Jaegers. She is the first officer and wingman to the team's Sky Knight, Osprey Fenix. She used to attend the Sky Knight Academy with Osprey and presented her friend with a Tundra crystal upon her graduation. Physical description Ray is characterized by her light blue Blizzarian fur. She has short, spiky magenta hair and ears and bright green eyes. She wears a snowsuit similar to other Blizzarians. She wears a jacket is orange with blue sleeves and tan fur trim, brown pants, and blue foot wraps. She also has armor on her shoulders, elbows, thighs, knees and feet. On one of her shoulder plates is the Blackburn Jaeger crest in orange, as well as on her back in metal. She wields a large halberd that she places on her back and wears golden earrings. Like her team, she has a gauntlet on her left arm that allows her to remotely control her skimmer. Personality Compared to most Blizzarian males, Ray is quite smart and mature. With five brothers, she always felt like she wasn't getting any recognition. In hopes of making a name for herself, she joined the Sky Knight Academy. However, she began to feel that being a Sky Knight was not her true calling and that she was not cut out to be a leader. Despite this, Ray has found her place in the Blackburn Jaegers as first officer and wingman. She is comfortable with small and minor roles in leadership and is a loyal friend, always there to back up Osprey. She loves the cold and having fun, but will buckle down and get serious when needed. Abilities Powers *'Cold resistance:' As a Blizzarian, Lily Ray has a natural resistance to cold temperatures. Skills *'Combat training:' While she was a student at the Sky Knight Academy, Lily Ray received the same combat training as Osprey. However, because she dropped out, her training is not as extensive as Osprey's. **'Sky Fu:' Lily Ray also learned Sky Fu from her time at the Academy. **'Hand-to-hand combat:' Ray is well trained in close and unarmed combat should she be unable to use her weapons. Although, she does prefer to use her weapon as her training is incomplete. **'Halberd proficiency:' Lily Ray is highly proficient in wielding her Blizzard crystal empowered halberd. Her favorite technique is freezing something before smashing it to pieces. *'Piloting:' Ray is also a skilled pilot both in the air or on snow. As Osprey's wingman, she always accompanies their leader on missions. *'Tundra adaptation:' Ray can easily adapt to cold and snowy climates. *'Extensive knowledge on crystals and Atmos:' From her time in the Sky Knight Academy, Ray had to learn much about the history of Atmos as well as be able to recognize different crystals and identify what they do. *'Extensive knowledge on Blizzarian culture' *'Enhanced smell and hearing' *'Enhanced strength' Weaknesses *'Heat:' As a creature adapted to cold temperatures, Lily Ray becomes uncomfortable and weak in the presence of extreme heat. Equipment *'Sledgehammer:' Ray's treasured halberd, Sledgehammer, is powered by a rare Blizzard crystal. With it, she can freeze objects and smash them to pieces. *'Blackburn Arctic Skimmer III:' Ray has a personally customized skimmer dubbed "Arctic". *'Blackburn Icegrinder:' In addition to her skimmer, Ray also has her own Icegrinder ride. *'Gauntlet:' Ray's gauntlet allows her to remotely control her skimmer. *'Fangs and claws' *'Armor' Category:Storm Hawks Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Animals Category:Female Category:Good Category:A to Z